


Homecoming

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They were both brought up to respect their elders, and Takatora hasn't ever really allowed Mitsuzane to uphold his end of that teaching when it comes to his older brother. It must be frustrating for him.</i>
</p>
<p><b>content notes:</b> incest, underage character in a sexual situation, age-difference between characters, smut (no penetrative sex), whoops reference to those voyeuristic cameras again (potential for being watched during sexual activity without prior knowledge/consent).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> MUCH LOVE TO UMI FOR BETA-ING EVERYTHING I WRITE FOR GAIM <333

-

"You're always late getting home these days," Mitsuzane says, unable to meet Takatora's eyes when he speaks. He looks forlornly down at the ground instead, clearly trying not to fidget too much. Takatora knows that Mitsuzane is well aware from experience that his older brother will chide him for expressing such juvenile behaviour if he keeps it up. Takatora can't help himself; the words always come out before he can stop them. He doesn't mean to hurt Mitsuzane - it's the last thing in the world he would ever want to do - but once Mitsuzane gets just a little older and hundreds of pairs of eyes are watching him all the time, as they are with Takatora every day right now, he won't be able to afford to make any mistakes. If Takatora can gently curb Mitsuzane of his unsurety now he will be stronger, better, and more successful in the long run. Takatora doesn't know quite how to explain that to Mitsuzane in regards to the fidgeting, though. He suffices to keep his mouth shut this once, because Mitsuzane is trying so hard to express himself when he shouldn't have to be concerned about his older brother at all; if anything it should be the other way around. Except Mitsuzane never gives Takatora any cause for concern. 

"I worry about you, niisan," he continues, glancing up with an earnest look on his face. "You look pale and tired all the time," Mitsuzane blushes, but he doesn't actually hesitate, "-and I get lonely in your bed when you don't come home."

-

Takatora almost blushes _himself_ to remember those words. Or he would if he had ever actually blushed in his life. It's not that Mitsuzane has never shared a bed with him, but the idea that his brother was in _his_ bed instead of his own during those late nights Takatora has been spending at work, unknowingly under surveillance when his own room is safe and completely free from such things. It only serves to remind Takatora of how he dirties and sullies Mitsuzane's life constantly without meaning to. 

He can't stop, though. He can't stop wanting Mitsuzane in his bed, in his arms, in his heart. He wants to give Mitsuzane everything, anything he could ever desire. And he'll be capable of it one day; he just has to work hard. 

"-Isn't that so, Takatora?" Ryoma's voice cuts into his thoughts.

"What?" Takatora replies bluntly. Yes: _work hard_. The complete opposite of what he's just been doing. Ryoma smiles too knowingly at him. It's more of a smirk. A smug, knowing smirk. Takatora could just throw him down on the conference table right now and fuck that smirk right off his face. He's not even sure what it is Ryoma knows but he'd still happily fuck it out of him regardless. 

"You should rest," Ryoma says abruptly, ignoring the other faces around the table. As does Takatora. Whatever they think, whatever they have to say about this, he doesn't care. He never has. "You've been here near-constantly so far this week. It's affecting your concentration, don't you think? You're no use to me if you can't pay attention."

Takatora shoots a glare in Ryoma's direction. He just can't have been doing a nice thing, it has to be punctuated with his usual blunt rudeness. And in fact, why is Takatora even still here with these people when he could be at home with Mitsuzane instead? 

"Yes," Takatora replies sharply, spitting the word. "You're right. I'll go."

He doesn't think anyone requires more explanation than that. They won't dare ask anyway. And Ryoma has his ways of finding things out.

-

Takatora removes his suit jacket at the door along with his shoes, and puts his briefcase in his office to purposely leave his hands free. It will also prevent Mitsuzane from having anything to ask his usual curious questions about. Takatora won't assume Mitsuzane will be in his bedroom; he can only hope for it. After so many let-downs perhaps his brother will have given up by now. Takatora doesn't bother to turn the light on in his bedroom when he enters, too busy with the act of unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Welcome home, niisan," Mitsuzane says from the direction of his bed. Takatora looks up, and sees his younger brother throw back the covers to invite him in alongside him. The light from the hallway is enough to highlight the fact that Mitsuzane is completely nude under there.

"Mitsuzane!" Takatora hisses, allowing himself only an eye-flick in the direction of the camera. "You'll… you'll catch a cold if you do that!" 

The only thing he can do to hide Mitsuzane's body from Ryoma's potential spectating is to climb into the bed immediately. Takatora doesn't even have time to undo his belt or remove his pants, or even take off his shirt to hang it up. He just slips into the bed and pulls the covers over Mitsuzane and himself, right up to Mitsuzane's neck. Thankfully Mitsuzane doesn't seem to notice anything untoward. 

"I'm not cold at all," Mitsuzane says, sounding content as he curls himself up against Takatora, wrapping arms around him and resting his head on Takatora's shoulder. "You're colder than I am, niisan!" 

"I'll be warm momentarily," Takatora replies, and realises his fingers have already found their way into Mitsuzane's hair. It's dark, just like his is, but that's where the similarities end. Takatora's hair is wild by nature, and he has to put a lot of product into it to obtain the 'purposely-messy' look he sports daily. It's either that or cut the whole lot off, because it won't behave any other way. Mitsuzane's is perfectly straight and sleek, always shiny. Unspoiled, just as he is. It's so soft that Takatora can't resist touching it whenever he has the chance. He strokes it and Mitsuzane makes light, contented noises in response, rubbing his cheek against Takatora's bared skin. 

Takatora can barely remember why he's been staying late at work so much and purposely missing out on this. 

-

"Niisan?" Mitsuzane asks tentatively into the silence. Takatora had wondered if he'd fallen asleep, but it seems not. 

"Yes?"

"You're still dressed." It sounds like Mitsuzane is trying to hold back a chuckle. Takatora can only imagine what Mitsuzane has told himself to explain away this one that he is finding so amusing. 

"Oh, yes," Takatora replies. He hopes he sounds authoritative, like that had been his intention all along. "It doesn't matter, these clothes can go straight into the laundry."

"So it doesn't matter if they get crumpled," Mitsuzane nods in acknowledgement. "But you still can't be comfortable! Let me help you." He sits up, reaching for Takatora's belt buckle. Takatora bats his hands away gently. It seems ever since obtaining the Sengoku Driver he's become sensitive about people trying to get their hands on it, even when it isn't actually around his waist. Ryoma is an exception, of course, being the creator. And Takatora is rather used to Ryoma's wandering hands straying all over him anyway. 

He doesn't generally allow Mitsuzane to initiate that sort of thing; Takatora is the older brother, he should be responsible. He should lead the way and take care of his brother, ensure he is happy and satisfied. 

"Niisan," Mitsuzane says, sounding a little peeved. Takatora can't blame him. "You're always looking after me, let me do this for you; it's just pants and a shirt!"

Takatora can't really argue with that. It isn't much, that's true, but that little gesture will make Mitsuzane happy. They were both brought up to respect their elders, and Takatora hasn't ever really allowed Mitsuzane to uphold his end of that teaching when it comes to his older brother. It must be frustrating for him. 

-

Mitsuzane slips under the bedcovers, disappearing so suddenly and thoroughly that Takatora can only see the lump his body makes beneath them. Then his hand snakes up inside Takatora's pant leg to pull down his sock and fling it out of the end of the bed. It's a fairly innocuous thing to do, but Takatora can't recall whether his brother has ever actually touched his ankle before. In the dark, punctuated by silence, it suddenly feels incredibly intimate. Takatora tries to keep perfectly still as his other sock is removed. Mitsuzane doesn't notice, but Takatora is so aware of it that he decides he has to do something to cut through the tension.

"Are you just going to leave everything on the floor like that?" Takatora asks. Mitsuzane peeks his head out of the other end of the bed. There's no innocent explanation Takatora can use to rationalise this situation in his head. 

"...No?" Mitsuzane says with a smile that suggests the opposite. That face. Takatora has to admit defeat. He drops his head back onto the pillow and doesn't protest when Mitsuzane's hands find his belt again, even though it brings his brother's hands dangerously close to his hard cock. Mitsuzane either can't see the bulge in his pants because of the darkness under the covers, or he is just being careful to make it seem that way as he tugs Takatora's pants down.

"Niisan, lift up," Mitsuzane says. Takatora raises his hips and his pants come clean off, making a soft thud when Mitsuzane pushes them out of the bed and they hit the floor. Mitsuzane crawls back up the length of Takatora's body until he is straddling Takatora's waist and their faces are almost aligned. Takatora is the one still in his boxers and his open shirt, but Mitsuzane is the one who appears the more comfortable and less exposed of the two of them. He sits up and the bedsheet pools behind him. 

Takatora can't resist reaching out to touch him, but it's his hands that get batted away this time. "Your shirt, too, niisan," Mitsuzane points out. He helps Takatora bend his arm at the elbow to slip his arms out of the shirt, but it won't come out from beneath him without assistance. Takatora sits up, wrapping arms around Mitsuzane's waist as he does so to keep him from toppling backwards. 

"It'll get crumpled if you leave it there," Mitsuzane insists, leaning forward to look right over Takatora's shoulder and point to the shirt. It doesn't matter. At all. And Mitsuzane knows it too. Takatora reaches behind him with one hand and flings it from the bed without even looking.

-

"Let's lie down again, niisan?" Mitsuzane asks. Takatora had been quite content to sit with Mitsuzane naked in his lap, running his hands up and down the smooth skin of his back and tracing the lines of his limbs and torso with his eyes, but it's equally wonderful to lie back and pull Mitsuzane down with him, cradling his brother close to his chest. 

Mitsuzane's hand rests over his pectoral, and he buries his face in Takatora's chest. It takes Takatora a moment to realise that Mitsuzane's mouth is on his skin, kissing it softly over and over. When Mitsuzane had said he missed Takatora being in the bed with him he'd certainly meant he'd been missing the sex, too. He runs Takatora's nipple between his fingers, and Takatora sighs. It's okay to enjoy it for a moment. Just a moment. Mitsuzane's touch is delicate but persistent; he's always been curious, and it didn't take him long to find ways to touch Takatora that he liked, even though Mitsuzane has almost always been the recipient of touch between them and not the instigator. He has a quick mind and clever hands, and sometimes he's too fast for Takatora to remember to stop him.

Like the way his kisses begin to descend down Takatora's chest and over his stomach. Takatora has definitely allowed himself a minute too many to be distracted this time. 

"Mitsuzane..." he begins carefully, threading fingers through Mitsuzane's hair again. 

"Yes?" Comes the reply, wide eyes glancing up at him through dark bangs. 

"You shouldn't-"

"Niisan, please," Mitsuzane protests before Takatora can even tell him not to. "You never let me. I want to taste you."

"It's not-" Takatora doesn't even know what he wants to say. _You're too pure to do such a thing_. "It's not sanitary!"

Mitsuzane sits up again. He doesn't look impressed. He looks a little like he might pout. If he pouts then Takatora is done for. 

"You've sucked me off plenty of times," he says matter of factly. As though it's a perfectly acceptable thing to say. Takatora can barely believe it. That such a thing could even come from Mitsuzane's lips.

"Do you have to be so crass? Where did you even hear such an expression? If they're starting to allow foul-mouthed _trash_ into your school now-"

"Internet, niisan," Mitsuzane says with a bright smile. He has the decency to flush a little and shrug. "You can find anything on the internet."

"I'll simply have to block-"

"It's too late when I already know it, isn't it?" Mitsuzane points out. "You're the reason I had to look that kind of thing up at all. Sex education at school is non-existent." He isn't being accusatory by any means, just factual, but Takatora can't help feeling shamed by his words anyway. It's the truth; if he hadn't allowed this to happen with Mitsuzane-

"That's precisely why I'm saying you shouldn't," Takatora points out sharply. "I've introduced you to more than you should know already. I'm trying to protect you."

"Is it because you've had sex with other people and I haven't?" Mitsuzane asks. "That you'll suck me but you won't let me suck you? Because of the possibility of sexually transmitted infections?"

It isn't at all, but Takatora is startled into silence by the question. Mitsuzane has educated himself as much as is to be expected from someone as intelligent and curious as he is. And he isn't naive about the fact that Takatora is ten years older than him and has definitely had sex with other people before now. Nor does he seem jealous or bitter about it. 

"Because we can use condoms, niisan," Mitsuzane continues brightly. "You have some, right?" 

-

For a moment it seems like the perfect idea, the perfect solution. Takatora's cock twitches as he considers that he could totally have it sucked. He could come without worrying about Mitsuzane making the decision about whether he should spit or swallow for himself, or even the possibility that he might pull away before that and accidentally come over Mitsuzane's beautiful face. 

Then he regains his senses. He could lie and say that he doesn't have any condoms; after all, what would he have needed them for when he and Mitsuzane haven't had a use for them until now? Penetrative sex has always been out of the question; Takatora won't even consider it. And as far as Mitsuzane knows Takatora isn't sleeping with anyone else. That's actually untrue, but he doesn't need to know it. That's a separate issue entirely. 

One lie by omission is enough, though. He doesn't need to add an outright lie to the pile. 

"Yes, but," Takatora says, placing a hand in the centre of Mitsuzane's chest before he can do anything overeager like lean forward and just start rummaging through the drawers of Takatora's bedside table for condoms himself, "I'm just not comfortable with the idea." 

It's so tempting to say, _-and I'm your brother, your elder; respect me and do as you're told without question!_ , but Takatora has always been so very careful not to allow that dynamic to come into the bed with them; it compromises Mitsuzane's ability to consent. And it's already such a shady situation regardless. It's honestly sort of a relief when Mitsuzane argues back like this in bed, in a way he never does in any other interaction the two of them have, because it means he's deciding for himself, even if what he wants isn't the same as what Takatora wants. In every other aspect of his life Mitsuzane agrees with his brother; when it comes to his schooling, his future. He has never argued once. That's how Takatora knows everything is okay. 

Perhaps Takatora allows him to argue back too much in bed because of it, but he really can't help indulging Mitsuzane. He never asks for much. And even with this he'd thought it through and tried to suggest a solution. He's a good kid. 

"...I'll think about it," Takatora says eventually, and Mitsuzane's face lights up. Yes, he clearly knows what that phrase means too: _'I'll think about it so much that eventually I'll give in, because honestly I want to do it too.'_ It's how he and Mitsuzane ended up developing a sexual relationship in the first place! Takatora listened to Mitsuzane's feelings on the subject ("I want to be closer than brothers, niisan,") and then he _thought_ about it. 

-

"I won't mention it again, niisan," Mitsuzane says, possibly because he knows he won't need to before Takatora brings it up himself, but it's still definitely a promise. He runs hands over Takatora's abdomen muscles in slow, repetitive strokes, like an apologetic sort of massage. 

"You want to..." Takatora has trouble getting the words out without his voice dropping low and making him sound hoarse, "do something for me?" 

"Un!" Mitsuzane nods. "You're not mad at me?" 

"Of course not," Takatora admits. "Just... Try to stop picking up slang terms. You're better than that."

"Yes, niisan," Mitsuzane says, looking for all the world as though he'd salute his brother if his hands weren't still busy caressing Takatora's stomach. They migrate upwards. "Can I do this?" He asks, rubbing his fingertips over Takatora's nipples back and forth until they harden, which doesn't take long at all. Takatora has never mentioned it, never told Mitsuzane he enjoys it _that_ much, but Mitsuzane seems to enjoy the act of touching his brother's nipples so much himself that Takatora never needed to confess. 

"Mmm," Takatora replies. "Yes."

"This?" Mitsuzane asks, taking Takatora's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and rolling them firmly. Takatora's back arches before he can stop himself. "And this?" Mitsuzane asks, pinching lightly. 

Takatora can't even recall his response, only that it was a very enthused sound like a groan or a moan. His hips thrust up again a little, and he notices distractedly the way Mitsuzane rocks atop him in response. A delicious rhythm reveals itself wherein Mitsuzane plays with his nipples gently, and then a little bit more forcefully, and when Takatora's body jerks in response to the sudden intensity change Mitsuzane rides it out with him. Mitsuzane's cock presses hard against Takatora's through his underwear until they're just rocking and sliding back and forth together, over and over with no pausing even for breath. 

Takatora's hands slide up Mitsuzane's thighs, savouring the feel of his soft, pale skin before palming Mitsuzane's cock. With his other hand he pulls clumsily at his underwear, trying to tug it far enough out of the way to expose his cock even with Mitsuzane still astride him. He manages well enough. All that matters after that is stroking Mitsuzane's cock in time with his hips rolling and thrusting. Mitsuzane is easily diverted from his pinching of and playing with Takatora's nipples, quickly succumbing to his own pleasure and coming on himself and Takatora's skin with a beautiful cry. He holds himself up instead of collapsing on top of Takatora, his breathing sharp and his skin beaded with a light sheen of sweat. He glances up at Takatora's face and smiles. 

And then Mitsuzane notices that Takatora isn't quite there yet. 

"Can I, niisan?" Mitsuzane asks, in a low whisper that almost suggests he isn't asking for permission at all this time, just saying the words because he knows the very thought of him stroking Takatora like Takatora has just been doing for Mitsuzane is going to make his older brother come almost instantly. Takatora can't even form the word 'yes', he just reaches up for Mitsuzane's hand and urgently ( _helpfully!_ ) guides it down to his cock. 

Mitsuzane glances down between the two of them, watching every movement he makes with his hand, closing a fist around Takatora's cock and pumping, loosening his grip and letting his fingers stray down the shaft and over his balls to fondle them curiously. The sheer intent he has to touch everywhere, anywhere, in every possible way he can - light and teasing or fast and furious - is too much for Takatora to contend with. Too late to even think about it, let alone care, come splatters onto his stomach and it doesn't miss Mitsuzane either. 

And then the little brat simply falls down half on top of him, pressing skin and sweat and come all together, and sighs happily. 

"Oi," Takatora says gently, fondly. "We have to clean up this mess." 

"Mmmm," Mitsuzane replies, sounding half-asleep already. Takatora accepts that the only one doing any cleaning up will be him and gets out of the bed to retrieve a washcloth from his en suite bathroom, discarding his underwear on the way. Mitsuzane stays on his back only long enough to receive a cursory scrubbing, then curls himself up alongside Takatora again as soon as humanly possible, resting his head back on Takatora's shoulder again.

"I'll make sure to be home in the evenings more often from now on," Takatora promises. He feels Mitsuzane's mouth curve into a smile against his skin in response. 

-


End file.
